


A Soft Cake

by sangfor2t



Category: SMAP
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 02:47:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12878544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sangfor2t/pseuds/sangfor2t
Summary: 2017.11.27~11.30Thanks to members of 2TOP Gruop .By@微微





	A Soft Cake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Xiaotong Li](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Xiaotong+Li).



致我们亲爱的可爱的小绿太太的（迟到的）庆生文。Title来自太太赐名。

 

一块儿松软的蛋糕 

从影棚走出来时木村看了下手表，已经八点多了，刚要踏上保姆车，突然没来由地产生一种被窥视感。他四处张望，似乎并没看到什么可疑的人或事物。  
在后排坐好系上安全带，又掏出剧本摊开在膝盖上，望着密密麻麻的台词，不禁叹了口气。  
“木村桑？刚拍摄完，要不要歇歇？”司机位上的经纪人听到叹气声便劝道，却忍不住犯嘀咕，最近为何木村桑日渐消瘦，且总是一副精神不振的样子？  
“没事，我再看会儿。”木村漫不经心回答，也在纠结：最近发现自己记台词的能力显著下降了，今天在片场又几次卡词。虽然共演们NG得更多，但自己可是担负着木村拓哉的名儿啊！  
“木村拓哉”又是个什么东西呢？他不禁疑惑。45岁生日也都过了，半辈子就没了，却好像对自己的名字陌生起来。抛开这个哲学性的话题不想，就实际而言，这一年来总是感觉精力越来越不足，记忆力衰退，体力下降，没工作的时候——工作本来也减少得厉害——晚上甚至可以九点钟就睡下，一直睡到第二天八点，饭量也减少了。为这个，曾经找自己的私人医生看过，却被问：“木村桑最近和夫人经常在一起吗？”  
精神萎靡跟老婆有什么关系？但再看看医生古怪的眼神，以及“这味药恐怕得木村桑自己来开”的莫名其妙的话语，突然恍悟，原来他是在暗示自己缺少这个年纪的正常男性必不可少的某种生活滋润？  
什么玩意儿，一向靠谱的医生也会偶尔脱线啊。不过真算起来，自己要么忙得披星戴月，要么闲得在家过起冬眠生活，要么偶尔工作需要昼伏夜出……的确是好久没有那档子事了……  
想起家里那人，木村有些头疼。他强迫自己停止回忆，低头再看剧本，却发现眼前模糊一片，唉，却说是连最引以为傲的视力好像也下降了呢。他再次叹了一口气，揉揉眼睛，打开车窗想远眺一下缓解缓解。  
就在车窗刚落下的那瞬间，木村再次感到刚才那股视线，倏地收了回去。像是抱着赌注“自己的感知力和直觉力总还是没有下降”的固执，他对刚点火起步的经纪人叫了一声：“停车！”之后不顾对方惊愕的神情，便下了车，随便搪塞了一个借口就赶他先走了。

凭着刹那间捕捉到的距离感，木村朝着感知中的方向走去，那里停着一辆明明记忆里出现过却怎么也想不起来源的商务车，深灰色的车身几乎隐没在夜色中，车窗被遮光玻璃膜挡得严严实实。他刚一走近，副驾驶的车门就立刻打开，木村想也没想就一屁股坐了进去，车随即开出。  
木村看着身旁这人的脸，哭笑不得。“喂！你！你搞什么名堂？”  
“那个……有点儿事想请木村君帮忙，又……不好意思打电话给你……”中居专注地看着前方的道路。  
“哈？不好意思打电话？倒好意思神叨叨地直接找上片场来了？”  
“……少废话！帮还是不帮！”刚才还羞答答的少女立刻摇身一变成为大佬，木村看着这样的中居，没来由地心一突，口气也随之软下来：  
“说吧。什么事。”  
好像没料到他不继续讥讽自己却这么痛快直接地应承下来，中居不禁转头看了一眼，却大惊失色：这人怎么变这么瘦了？最近能看到的“木村拓哉”，也是戛纳红毯的录影了，那时虽然皮肤松弛形容憔悴，不打光的时候疲态毕露，却没这么消瘦；真人的话，是9月21日在事务所偶遇，在走廊上隔着足足有20米吧，远远地偷瞥了他一下。就是刚才从他走出影棚起一直盯着看，也没像现在离得近时觉得瘦的如此厉害，脸上的颧骨都凹进去了。  
看着这样的木村，中居没来由地心一紧。  
“Nakai?”没听到回答，木村也看过去，却发现中居正盯着自己。两人视线接触一刹那，中居突然感到仿佛木村的手指戳进了自己臂弯，痒痒的又有些痛，但木村，显然实际上一动未动。他依然专注地望着中居的脸，直把中居看到不安地扭过了头，实则木村心里更不安，他也想着这个问题：是有多久没有见到中居了？说起来只是每周能在电视上看到他数次，没时间追番组的话，一般那些时段只要条件允许都会打开电视看两眼，本来设定过自动录播，可是好像被修改过……  
木村好好想着，确实有一阵没这样面对中居了。今天还是他自己找过来，而且开着这辆车——知道中居有这样一辆私密用车的包括那几个家伙在内，也就不超过七八人，上车牌用的是亲戚的名字。突然出现却是奇怪……“你怎么这么瘦？”“你到底有什么事？”两人却同时开口。  
“啊，那个啊……”中居立刻接过回答，刻意略过了自己的问句。他把车停在一个非常普通的便利店停车场一角，一株看起来有些年头的老树侧后方，望着窗外熙熙攘攘的人群。这里正是东京最繁华的街区之一，即使已经这时候，还是人来人往。“实际上，我可能会接个多拉马。”中居说得自己都觉不可思议，木村却只是自然地应了声“嗯”。  
“嗯——？你知道？”  
木村淡淡一笑，不置可否，“你接着说。”  
中居只得继续：“关于搭档，staff提议了几个名字我都否定了，就突发奇想，我想能不能从街上找一个素人呢？看起来具有潜质的那种。但我自己又不确定审美合适不，想找个人参考，想来想去……可能木村你最合适了，毕竟你见过各种各样的女孩儿嘛。”  
“诶什么？”果然木村对中居这种思路反应无能，消化了一会儿，问了一个十分白痴的问题：“你可以自己挑配戏女优？”  
“这算是我的条件吧。反正其实我也不是很想上，嗯……”中居说着，目光一直飘向窗外搜索。“我想找个可靠的人，没有基础没有经验也好，只要有潜力，肯配合，当然了，形象也要对得起观众，不一定特别惊艳，但要气质出众有魅力，剧情需要，最好还有特别的才能，像弹琴、舞蹈、体育、画画儿之类的……”  
“不是，等等等等……”木村打断他，毫无预兆地伸出两只手扳过中居的脸，强行让他面向自己。“你这是找女优呢，还是找女票？”  
“嗯疼疼嗯嗯……”中居的脸颊被用大力夹住，说话也变得断断续续，但还是提出抗议：“就算找女票又怎么啦？你……你还不是早就结婚了！”  
“什么？！”木村惊愕得不由松了手。中居立刻龇牙咧嘴的揉着脸，还不忘丢过去个白眼，一脸“你也好意思说”的表情。  
木村突然“噗嗤”笑了，马上又一左一右捏住中居的脸。  
“喂喂！你这人是有什么毛病吗！我……”中居对再次被袭击满腔怨念，却没法好好抱怨，因为那手掌贴得更紧了，吐字只剩下“嗯嗯啊啊啊唔唔唔……”的一串呓语。  
看着中居在自己手掌心里被扭到变形的婴儿般的脸，听着他含混不清的声音，一阵久未有之的燥热的冲动攫住了木村。他把脸凑近去，“呐，你刚才不是问了我，为什么这么瘦吗？”  
中居感到他呼出的气息吹到自己脸上，车里并没开暖风，暖乎乎的气体碰到有些冰凉的脸结成一层细小的水滴，湿漉漉的。中居恍惚看见木村脸上闪过一个转瞬即逝的不怀好意的笑。他心里一抖。  
“中居桑……”木村把脸凑得更近了一些。“让我亲一口，我就告诉你。”  
中居把头摇得拨浪鼓一样，木村的手也跟着左右摆动，十分滑稽。但他还没放弃。  
“那，让我亲一口，我就帮你找合适的女孩儿。”  
中居眼珠滴溜溜乱转，好像在认真地思考这笔交易会不会吃亏。少顷，他闭上了眼睛。  
木村手臂一缩，顺势拽过那颗乖得好像只猫咪的小脑袋，手上放松了力量，就变成捧住中居的脸。在这一停顿间，中居自己也未察觉到不耐烦地皱了下眉。木村自然看得一清二楚，他抿嘴忍住笑，把丰满的嘴唇落在中居眉尖。  
对方显然未料到他蓄足了势头就只是轻轻亲了这处地方。好像得到大赦一般，中居吐出一口气，整个紧绷着的身体松弛下来，人甫一放松，说话忍不住不经大脑：“什么呀…… 你，搞得我如临大敌一样，还以为……”  
“还以为什么？”  
“啊？没……没什么……”中居自觉失言，只好故伎重演，又把头转向窗外，却听到木村低沉的声音从太近太近的地方传来。“Nakai.”  
下意识地回头，还不等反应过来发生了什么，就被直接吻住了唇。  
中居那双本来就大的眼睛睁得更大了，本能地往后缩，结果却是整个头被木村压在了车窗上，发出“砰”地一声闷响。后脑传来的略带冰冷的疼痛很快就被唇上滚烫的烧灼感遮掩，面对那越来越放纵的吻，中居只觉呼吸困难，不禁张开了嘴。  
一条温软的东西随之探进来，却并没有纠缠——如它平时搔首弄姿给人的诱惑感那般。它只在另一只舌尖上轻点了一下，就退出来，顺着上下嘴唇又慢慢舔了一圈，便离开了战斗现场。  
中居依然把头靠在玻璃上，呼呼喘着粗气，想表示抗议，却一个字也说不出来。眼睁睁看着木村的右手从T恤下摆伸进来，左手则扯着他自己的衬衫扣子——大脑一片空白。让自己恢复神智的还是“寒冷”这种感觉，回过神儿发现上身已经完全赤裸，后脖颈还贴在窗子上，两只手正在自己身上上下游走。说不清是因为感到冷还是害怕什么，中居牙齿咯咯作响，鼻子发痒，忍不住发出一声响亮的“阿嚏~”。  
木村停顿了一秒，接着手迅速绕到背后，把中居揽在怀里，腾出另一只手打开了车里的暖风。不知是被热乎乎的气流还是被这个动作温暖到，中居猫在木村怀里拿脸蹭了蹭他敞开的衬衫下露出的胸膛。木村“嗷”一声低嚎，胡乱推倒驾驶座的座椅，也不管还没有放到合适的角度，就抱着中居一起倒了下去。  
是有多久没有这样好好地抱一个人了呢？木村把脸紧紧贴住中居的面颊，感受着他虽不再紧致却依旧平滑的肌肤，一双手从背部经过腋窝，捉住了胸前的两点，听着身下人忍不住先发出“咯咯”声又变为“嗯嗯”呻吟声，木村心底升起一股久违的满足。  
“吱——”一下突兀的刹车声传来，有辆不知道什么车莽莽撞撞地冲进来一个紧急制动，停在对面空着的车位上。刺目的车灯晃进玻璃，照亮了两个纠缠在一起的软体生物，连肤色都似乎显得白皙透亮了。灯光射进来的瞬间中居下意识整个身子试图往下滑，想躲到座椅和方向盘下面的狭小空间，却被木村一把抱住，在耳边低声笑：“没事，看得到也看不清是你，中居正广桑。”中居一歪头，恨恨地张嘴咬住木村的耳垂，木村克制地叫了一声，挣脱开来毫不留情地马上予以还击：把那上半身拉过来搁在中控台和副驾驶座位上，让他弯曲成直角，在乳首上每边舔了一口，立刻抓住纤细的脚踝往座椅靠背上拖。中居试图抓住真皮坐垫来阻止自己被修理成那个羞耻的姿势，但满手心的汗让他失败了，于是身子也被连带着拽过去，整个人就变成头下脚上——而这还没完呢。  
木村欣赏了一下自己的成果，似乎并不满意，撇了撇嘴角，接着抬起中居的腰强行把他翻转过来。于是中居就摆出了一个四十五年来从来没做过的动作：在有仰角的座椅上，头下脚上地趴着，上身赤裸，裤子被褪到一半，腰部以下整个好像要起飞的大鸟翅膀，耷在靠背两侧。正又羞又恼着，臀部就被人狠狠拍了两下，啪啪作响。中居扭着腰身表示无声的抗议，换来的却是更糟糕的反应：手掌在两只圆润的半球上非常有规律地逐处揉搓，根根手指仿佛直射的阳光从南回归线移到赤道，又落在北回归线上，顷刻间焦躁闷热的夏季不宣而来；继而有一束又照射进两半球之间那长期暗不见底的峡谷，这没有习惯的强烈刺激引起板块一阵紧缩，险些地震，就连那一小束阳光也被困在里面难以脱身。  
中居感到下面那不听话的部位加速膨胀，却被座椅顶得生疼，慌乱中一边伸手确认车门的确上了锁，一边为了给这东西留出一小块儿生存空间，不得已用手肘撑起身体。这动作立刻吸引了木村的注意，他肆意想象着那身体和座椅之间的空当里的景色，不禁饥渴难耐，抄起中居的腰腹部，七扭八歪把他塞到第二排座椅上，之前还没忘了把自己的外套甩到上面铺好。  
平躺着的中居眼角余光瞟到了自己的一柱擎天，再看木村已跪在地板上不知要做什么。中居紧张得“呲~”深吸一口气，紧闭双眼，接着腹部一暖，被侵占的却并不是那令自己害怕的玩意儿，而是最近长了二斤肉的肚子。  
对中居来说又得到一次缓刑，然而另外那人嘴里确实冒出十分满意的“啧啧”赞叹声了。其时木村的手已经游移到了中居小腹——那里软绵绵暖乎乎的，弹性十足，轻轻按下去，一松手就回弹到手掌中，捏了捏，松软滑嫩，好像一团发酵到刚刚好的面团，散发着独特微酸的香气，似乎在向人坦诚它随时准备着可以被揉成任何形状任何大小，随便烤成什么点心。  
想到吐司和蛋糕之类，木村一秒也不能等就要尝尝味道了。真实的饥饿感在空荡荡的肚中制造出“咕噜噜”的空响，他一低头吃起了那肉乎乎的美味小肚子。  
如果一条躺在案板上任人宰割的肉也能有知觉的话，它就会认真思索起自己是太油腻还是太干柴，亦或肥瘦相宜卖相最佳的问题。根据买主牙齿和唇舌的触感，可以判定自己被用什么方法烹饪了。一小口一小口品尝，清蒸无疑了，原汁原味最值得细细享受；一口吞下再含在嘴里咀嚼，估计是炖煮，连带酱汁一起食用；撕咬感的话，肯定是中式爆炒而且火候过了；轻轻舔，那差不多就是沙拉肉泥。  
这种化作一团肉交付于人的幻觉是如此不真实的幸福，让中居感到轻飘飘仿佛游荡在云端。直到核心部位传来超级现实的呼唤让他跌落在地面，这时才发现自己养的那小猴子由于不安分地上蹿下跳，已被管理员逮进手中紧紧握住了。  
小猴子红彤彤圆滚滚的桃心屁股露出来，闪闪透亮惹人喜爱，管理员爱不释手又小心翼翼地啜了一小口，没料到一发不可收拾，便放肆地吸吮起他的宠物来。  
“别……不要！……”中居终是受不住这样直白的攻击，不禁求饶，指甲已深深陷进对方上臂的肉里，直至抠出血印。而木村竟似浑然未觉，依旧在他的圆柱形美食上花式大快朵颐着。  
在分崩离析彻底解体的那个瞬间，随着一股洪流倾泻而出，中居忍不住唤了一声：“Kimura!”尽最后一丝力气去拼命压抑的声音，仍是透出纵情的底色和欲望的暗涌。而木村回应他的只是一连串“咕噜咕噜”的吞咽声，那家伙毫不客气地抄起中控台置物架上中居的一键开启保温杯，先吞下水顺着喉咙转了几圈，吐到垃圾桶里，又猛灌了几大口，咧开一道缝让水顺着倾斜的嘴角流到中居那还残留着黏液的门户上，伸手在上面抹了一把，最后把口中剩下的水一股脑咽下，继而挂着挑战似的笑容盯着中居。  
中居整张小脸完全绯云密布，像是喝了两大瓶iichiko烧酒，却无论如何不想在气势上输给面前这人——即便自己已经是被食用的那个。他略微撑起身子单臂勾住木村颀长的脖颈拉到自己面前，凑上去就猛亲一通。一声比一声更响的啪叽啪叽听在木村耳中就是：“干就干谁怕谁！”  
唾液混合着舔舐声发出的催情信号，使得木村每个毛孔都分泌出情欲的味道。他胡乱撕扯着对手的头发将他重新搡倒在座椅上，裤子都只解了一半，只露出必要的器物，就迫不及待压了上去。正当他用手指探寻着那隐秘的入口时，中居嘶哑的声音传来：“包……我包里……”  
正处狂热之中的木村好几秒才会意，抓过那只LV商务包满脸不耐烦地在里面草草摸索着自己的猎物暗示可能有的可以用来助战的武器，毕竟，从开始到现在，他已忍了太久。  
按照指示从夹层里先拎出一只003，然而中居还是指着包。木村的搜寻并没有什么明显的收获，疑惑中只得不情愿地再次摸了一遍，掏出一管手感软软的东西，仔细一看却呆住了：那应该是自己去年八月从夏威夷回来时送给他的润肤露，一瓶正装，现在手里这只是附赠的便携装。中居提过冬天的时候总会被皮肤干燥皴裂问题所困扰，因此当时想过拿这个做生日礼物的。但期间突然出了那件事，匆匆回国后集体事务性会面后，他就在洗手间等中居红着眼睛走出来时，往他手里随便一塞，也没做任何说明。木村认得出那只润肤露确实是自己送的，不仅因为这个牌子在日本并不大众、平时中居绝不会买，还因为它是当年出的限量款，只在那两个月在美国当地发售的，包装明显不同。只是木村以为中居对这东西早就弃如敝履了，更何曾想过会在今天这种情形下看见它。  
“喂！”见他握着这管润肤乳发愣，中居发出了不满的叫声。木村醒过神来，挤了一摊乳液在手心，用唇语问道：“可以吗？”中居再次双颊发烫，方才竟大胆催促的勇气荡然无存，他无力迎接那火热的目光，做出的嘴型却很诚实：“快点。”谁料到吐槽小魔王的本性在这关键时刻表露无疑，他嘴巴翕动：“我说，你确定这玩意儿还没过期吗？”中居恨得牙齿直痒，从齿缝里蹦出几个字：“少TM废话！”简直是抓着木村的手就往自己那更痒的地方送去。但他并看不到自己不敢去对视的一双美目里，早已波光流转，笑意盈盈。  
在微凉的液体触碰到温热的肌肤时，木村感到了那处结实紧致的肌肉在自己手心底下不住地颤抖。于是，木村就凭借着自己的手送出去的礼物，亲手铺好了一条平坦光滑的道路，将那个伸长了脖子戴着围嘴嗷嗷待哺的小东西，顺顺当当地送进了中居香喷喷的肉体。  
对向车位上的车好像要启动了。突突的马达声却并没惊扰到这里两个缠绵的人，就连炫目的灯光从前挡风玻璃直射进来，也没能打断他们的奋战。中居明明感到，车头灯照在自己脸上晃得难受，而他做的唯一动作就是闭上了眼睛。仿佛只要他不再去看不再去关注不再去殚精竭虑，周围的人和事就都会消失，谁也看不见他，谁也不能再来击破这整个世界——只有他和木村两个人的全世界。  
在半梦半醒的迷蒙里，中居似乎知道那车灯停留了不短的时间。但他只是孤注一掷地把头偏向座椅里侧，同时感到身上的人稍微调整了角度，用他线条优美的背朝向车头，挡在自己外侧。中居反而更努力地挺起腰，把腿翘得更高、分得更开。那处正被进进出出搞得炽热鲜活的地方，曾经集中着全身所有心肝脾肺毛细血管关节筋腱的空虚，这虚无历时太久、太久了，而此刻有人非常专注地将它填满。中居不想放开，不想放开那切切实实感到自己作为一个有血有肉的人在活着的充实的感觉。  
而木村，也根本没想过抽离。  
直到两座火山同时喷发出躁动的岩浆，直到周遭重又遁入黑暗，直到在这黑暗里那进攻者默默地把他的猎物翻转来抱在身上、两个人上下相拥静静地躺了很久——是他们以为的很久，但当披衣坐起重整好容装，世界的喧嚣再次传入耳中时，车窗外人流虽已少了一半，那临街的灯火和大厦的广告牌，却依旧辉煌灿烂。  
木村擅自把车窗落下一半，点燃一支烟，透过婆娑的树影盯着街道，一语不发。十来分钟后，他突然拉过中居，指着外面：“看！就是那个。”  
“诶？”中居早就把自己为何而来的事置诸脑后了，也许，那算是事实但也只不过是个“想见他”的蹩脚的借口？却未料到木村在认真地实现他的承诺，亲了就帮你找，那做了呢？  
中居的视线顺着木村指的方向看去，在街边五六米外的路灯下站着个穿休闲羽绒服的女孩儿，路灯的橘黄色光线使得看不清衣服的颜色，但齐踝短靴和迷你裙中间露出的一大片玉腿却让她目测并不算特别纤细的身材显得高挑了许多。木村还在指指点点：“绝对！挑个百分百女孩儿给你。从我注意她那时起，明显在等人，却气定神闲，有处事不惊的潜力；五官不算立体，可是柔中带刚，气质感觉颓废又可爱，却给人似曾相识之感，很容易打造亲和力，还能保持自己的魅力；嗯，那双眼睛圆圆的哟……就跟你一样。”木村一边说着一边自己也有点诧异，为何视力和观察力理解力好像突然恢复了？  
女孩儿转过头朝这边方向看了一下。中居隔着玻璃看到她的脸，“咦”了一声：“倒是有点像年轻时的齐藤桑呢。”  
“齐藤桑？”  
“齐藤由贵桑。”木村心下好笑，这二十多年前自己演的剧他记这么清楚？  
不如去看看罢，中居想着，反正也被车里挥之不散的气味熏得迷迷糊糊。他戴好口罩、墨镜和帽子，推开门向女孩儿走去。  
那女孩儿果然是感知力敏锐的人，在中居走近两米范围内就警觉地转过头看他，中居反倒进也不是退也不是，回头看到木村在车里打着无声的口哨，露出嘲笑的表情，心一横就走到女孩儿身边。  
“咳咳……你好。”  
在近处看，女孩儿涂着桔粉色眼影，同色系但颜色略深的口红，中分的长直发露出干净饱满的前额，小下巴平平的更添一分独特韵味，完全不像街上那些浓妆艳抹统一脸型的网红模特。听中居开头，她脸上似乎闪过一丝惊异，但只是一挑眉，发出无声的疑问。  
的确是个非同一般的女孩儿啊。中居这样想着，又折服于木村的眼光，也许真可以试试培养她呢？“虽然很冒昧……但是想问您可否赏光方便时与我喝杯咖啡谈一些工作上的事？或者留下电子邮件和号码我改天与您详谈。总之是觉得小姐十分适合我们需要的一个工作职位不知您意下如何？”中居说得声音不大但有如平时台上MC一般流畅迅速礼貌得体，大概是怕一停顿自己就没勇气再对陌生女孩儿说了吧。  
女孩儿听他一股脑儿说完，“噗嗤”一声轻笑，饶有兴致地盯着他看了一会儿，就在中居觉得有希望之时，她一甩头，发出清脆的声音：“我拒绝。”  
还没来得及提出疑问，就有另一个人影嗖地飘过中居身边冲到女孩儿身边，神采奕奕地跟女孩儿说话，却是中居听不懂的词句，又不是英语。外国人？看样貌是亚洲人没错了，那是？中居心底疑惑更甚，只见后来的女孩儿——一眼就无法不看到她胸前顶着两只绝对可以被日本写真摄影师奉为大物级别的突起——塞了一瓶饮料到先前那女孩儿手中，看方向判断应该就是从刚才他们停车那个便利店买的。方下巴的可爱女孩儿嬉笑着跟她后来的朋友说了些什么，两人的目光在中居身上打了个转，再次对视一笑就挽着手朝斑马线走去了。  
“请等一下！”中居不死心地在她们身后提了最后一个问题：“你……你认识我吗？”  
女孩子们停下脚步回头，被选中却干脆地拒绝了他的那个女孩儿，又盯着他看了一眼，满脸写着嫌弃。她拉着她的女伴捧腹大笑，用日语说道：“ニニちっん！这个每天半夜要吃三碗拉面、涨了20斤还好意思每周在电视上卖萌搞到我们只能捏着画笔发愁的人，竟然问我认不认识他！”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈~~~”两个女孩儿爆发出惊天动地的笑声，吸引了周围不少目光。中居听到那后来的女伴说：“对了，这么说起来你猜我刚才在便利店门前的车里好像看到谁？本来我以为是认错，既然这位出现在这里，那车窗后那个我想……”中居没敢再听下去，急忙压低帽檐儿，撒腿儿跑走了。

看着坐下后还一直大喘气的中居，木村满脸疑惑。就是刚才也没见他这么心惊胆战吧？他正待发问，中居却伸手堵住他嘴，使劲摇摇头：“别问！……丢人！包括你！”  
木村在中居手心里仅能发出一个表示惊诧的声调。也就放弃了。反正，没追到的女孩儿，对他来说，岂不是更好的结果？  
“我说，”等到中居气息平静下来， 木村突然想起了之前那场美妙情事中自己唯一有过别扭的瞬间：“原来你平时都带着那玩意儿吗？”  
“什么？这难道不是成年人应该随身携带的嘛！以防不备……”中居看到木村的脸色一变，他升起一股恶作剧的心态，笑着道：“哦对啊！是你的话，你平时应该都放在家里吧。”  
出乎意料地，木村没回嘴，也没答话。但中居觉得他脸色仿佛更阴沉了，简直要融入到夜色之中。这种反应任谁也觉得不对劲了。  
“呐，你究竟是有多久……”中居谨慎地选择着用词，出口效果却好像并不怎样。“……有多久没做了？”  
有多久了呢？木村偏了题，陷入深远的追思中。和眼前这人的话……  
大概是有两次，不，三次？第一次是那年圣诞夜吧，两个人手拖手逛街、看雪、在房间里吃蛋糕，顺其自然就做了那年纪感情好的人独处时理所当然要做的事情。第二次是自己当众宣布结婚前两天的夜晚，都喝醉了酒，醒来时就发现一丝不挂抱在一起了，发生了什么，谁也记不得了，只有疼了三天三夜的身体某处保留着它的记忆。第三次，大概是七年前吧，说是来算下“为什么明明不情愿还要被你明示暗示没法下台只能当众背靠背”的账，结果没法摆平最后只好让中居睡了自己？  
这么说来，我也并没占到便宜啊。木村收回思绪，看到中居这人就在自己身边乖乖地坐着，像少女般托着腮望着他等待回答，好像提出刚才那个刁难问题的不是他一样。  
木村觉得肚子又饿了。他冲着中居邪魅一笑，压低声音：“你猜？”中居瞬间就捕捉到了他发射出的危险电波，惊恐地睁大了眼睛。“让你好好看看我有多久没做了。”没等中居做出 什么反应，木村就用实际行动回答了他。  
这一次，他粗暴地扯掉了中居和自己身上所有的衣物，急躁地把那绵软的肉身摁在座椅上面朝椅背跪坐着，却又冷静地拉过安全带，从肩膀到后背绕过去，“咔嗒”一声，紧紧地把他的玩伴保护在只属于自己的时空里。  
木村按了电动旋转键，第二排座椅就带着它上面的人转向车尾的方向。他好整以暇地坐在最后一排位置上，看着对面背向自己的中居双臂抱住椅背、胸紧贴着座椅、双腿弯曲、臀部翘起在脚尖上的模样，还有那因为未知期限的等待而扭动着的不安。  
真美啊！从后方再一次攻破这堡垒时，木村心底赞叹道。这饱满并跃动的曲线，才是存活之证明吧。

夜已阑，人渐静。两个人各自在一排座椅上，相对而卧，连在一起的部分是相握的手。  
“Kimura.”  
“嗯？”  
“下次……如果再见面……”中居咬着嘴唇，迟疑着：“……你别再那么瘦了。”  
“哟，这算什么，莫不是你……在担心我？”  
“不。全是骨头，我……我嫌硌得疼！”

**Author's Note:**

> 2017.11.27~11.30  
> Thanks to members of 2TOP Gruop .  
> By@微微


End file.
